The Sleepover
by SplashTsunami
Summary: Raven x Aqualad fic The Titans East join the Titans West for a day of bonding with each other. Some truths are revealed and crushes are talked about. (Robin x Starfire; Beast Boy x Terra; Cyborg x Bumblebee)


**I don't own the Teen Titans but the story plot is mine**

 **The chapters may be short. It depends on how much time I have on my hands. The updates are not really regular so don't be surprised if I don't publish for a week or two.**

 **This is a Raven x Aqualad because there isn't enough of them**

 _Raven x Aqualad fic The Titans East join the Titans West for a day of bonding with each other. Some truths are revealed and crushes are talked about. (Robin x Starfire; Beast Boy x Terra; Cyborg x Bumblebee)_

 **Chapter 1**

Raven threw a punch before ducking away from the laser blast. Her now long hair was tied in a ponytail and was swishing around, sometimes slapping her face when she did a sharp turn. She kicked the robot in the chest and flipped behind it as it tried to hit her. Raven firmly wrapped her legs around its neck and turned so that the head dropped to the floor.

Clapping came from the door. Raven wiped her sweat with her wrist band and walked towards the door.

"You know I've never seen you without your cape or your leotard." Said a deep voice. Raven rolled her eyes.

"You can come out now Aqualad." She said whilst reaching for her water bottle. The Atlantian stepped out of the shadows and hugged Raven. Since he and Raven had gotten closer over the past years she didn't incinerate him she just chuckled and gave his arm a squeeze. "You can get off me now..." Aqualad let go of her.

"I'm here to escort you to a mandatory meeting." He said with a small bow. Raven rolled her eyes again and nodded.

"Let's go." She made her way to the door but he stopped her.

"Like that?" He asked. She looked down at her outfit. It was her gym clothes. Some time ago, Robin decided that it was best if they trained with different clothes, to get used to change. Raven had opted for a blue sports bra and a pair of short shorts. She wasn't very comfortable with the choice but it was Starfire who had chosen and Raven didn't want to hurt the aliens feelings.

"What's wrong with this? The team has already seen me like this." Aqualad sighed and followed after her, to the main room. There Robin was standing in front of the Titans who were sitting on the sofa. To her surprise, the Titans East were there too.

"Ah! Raven. How nice of you to join us. Lets start, shall we?" said Robin. Raven sat down next to Starfire who was, herself, sitting next to Beast Boy and Terra. Cyborg was in the middle of Bumblebee and Mas y Menos. Speedy was standing behind the latter. Aqualad opted for the spot next to Raven, to no one's surprise.

"I reunited all the titans for a very important team necessity. The team bond." Said Robin. Raven raised he hand and Robin nodded towards her.

"Why mandatory?" She asked. Robin discreetly motioned towards Starfire. Raven acknowledged it by a sign of her head.

That did explain everything.The bubbly girl had a certain way of exaggerating the simple things.

"No time for the questions, friend Raven! We must take friend Bumblebee to the mall of shopping! We may even call friend Jinx for having more of the fun!" Exclaimed said alien. Raven's face scrunched up. As much as she liked having their 'Girls Night' she didn't enjoy going shopping very much. Being the empath she is, all those emotions were sometimes overwhelming.

"Can you at least give me 30 minutes to shower and change?" Raven said. She knew fighting with Starfire was useless. The alien girl always won.

A few minutes later, Raven hadn't come back and Starfire was getting anxious.

"Friends, Raven still hasn't come back." She said. "Friend Aqualad would you mind checking on her?" Starfire's eyes pleaded him and he just nodded.

After wandering the halls he found himself in front of Raven's room. He knocked and opened the door. Her room was dark even if it was in the middle of the day. He herd her bathroom door open and saw Raven come out.

Her long violet hair was loose and wet, her body was wrapped in a thin towel that barely hid her generous parts. She hadn't noticed him yet.

He took her in. Aqualad considered himself a pretty chill guy but the sight of her like this made him want to pounce on her. He closed the door and hoped she hadn't sensed him.


End file.
